Avengers Endgame Chat
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: Somethings that I wanted to talk about from Avengers Endgame. Be warned that there MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie. Please do not read unless you want to be spoiled.


**Avengers Endgame Chat**

**I DON'T OWN MARVEL**

**ALSO: MAJOR SPOILER FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME**

Ok can we talk about Avengers Endgame for a minute. I loved the film. It was so beautiful and sad with perfect endings for the OG Avengers even though Thor went off with the guardians and clearly has more story to tell. I have some questions though.

But seriously, what is up with Thor? The film turned him into one giant fat joke. I get what they were trying to do and he was pretty cool however I feel that they crossed the line a couple of times. Don't me on this. These are my personal thoughts. If you disagree, that's perfectly fine.

Also, can we talk about Loki and Gamora and the whole time-travel fiasco. So, is 2014 Gamora roaming around somewhere? As for Loki, what the heck happened with him? So, he got away, now what. Is there an alternate reality going on where he escapes? And is there a Thanos in that one? This is why I hate time travel. It creates too many questions and it makes my brain hurt.

I hope that the tv show and future movies address this because as far as we know, the Loki and Gamora we love are gone but there's a past version of them running around somewhere and it makes my brain hurt thinking about it.

Speaking of Loki, I wasn't particularly fond of how the film handled him. Again, this is my broken heart who loves Loki know matter what talking. I really wish that they gave him and Thor one nice scene together. Kinda like how Odin talked to Thor in a vision. That would have been perfect for me. However, Thor gets all moody about his mom and Loki seems to be brushed aside. Even when he sneaks past his brother from 2013 it's like he doesn't care. But that's my broken heart's interpretation. Feel free to correct me. Ok, so we see that Thor is depressed but it seems to be more about his failure to save his friends rather than his brother. Look, I know that there's a lot to stuff into a 3hr. film but Loki seems to be forgotten by Thor. Also, what will happen with the Loki who escaped? Will he ever see his brother again? Will he become good? What was the point of that retcon marvel did by saying that he was mind controlled if they're not going to do anything with it? Again, I'm sorry if I'm getting my interpretation of Thor and his feelings for his bro wrong but that's how I saw it. Don't get mad and I'd love to be corrected if I am incorrect.

Also, I didn't like that they glossed over the fact that Tony lost the Tesseract in 2012 and Loki escaped. Are they not worried about that at all? Seems like that could be possibly be a problem later on but we will have to see what happens. Loki also said that "the sun will shine on [Thor and him] again." Why was that line even in IW if they were only using it to break the hearts of all Loki stans even more? Did they mean that there would be New Asgard and the Asgardians would be safe? Was the sun shining on them supposed to mean that Thor would eventually find a safe haven where he and his people could live in peace? If that's the case then sorry to all Loki stans (me included) who thought that Thor and Loki would get that hug mentioned in Ragnarok. (Will we even get to see that hug? Probably not. There's always fanfics and fanart though.) Sorry that my broken heart just spent two paragraphs on this topic. I really love Loki and I feel that he was kinda wasted. (Anyone else agree?) Ok, so moving on before my heart tries to turn this into a "Why I hate Thanos+ Russo bros. decisions and why Loki deserved better" discussion.

Speaking of the other characters, I like how they were handled. I cried when the dusted returned because I was so happy. I also like how Wanda avenged Vision and stated that "he knew" when Clint asked if Nat knew about their victory. I enjoyed seeing Ebony Maw again as I found his character quite entertaining in IW. Falcon taking on the role of Captain America was pretty cool and I think his series with Bucky will about him taking on that role.

Side note about the other characters: I enjoyed Valkyrie becoming Asgard's new leader. And I enjoyed Carol but she felt a little over-hyped. She was barely in the movie. And what was with the haircut? I don't know but it didn't sit well with me. Going back to Vision and Wanda, if Vision is gone, how will WandaVision work? Maybe Shuri will bring Vision back? Idk because there is no more mind stone.

Anyway, thank you for listening to this rant for a movie that is basically perfect. Though, the Loki stuff still kinda bother me. As a Loki stan who spent a whole year crying and hoping, I am slightly disappointed but also glad that he might still be out there. Plus, with a potential Thor 4, he could return in someway for his brother. (A thor movie isn't without its Loki because thor isn't without Loki.) I know that Thor has the Guardians but I still think that Loki shouldn't be pushed aside like that.

Bonus: will thor be in GOTG 3 and will Star-Lord's search for Gamora be an integral part of the story? What about the Adam Warlock tease see got from vol. 2? And if a Thor 4 will happen, do you think that Loki will be back? (Maybe not alive but like a vision or something?) Or will Thor be with the guardians?

Thank you. Please review as I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
